


Howl

by phoenixjustice



Series: Duality [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Corbin is a werewolf, Frottage, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, intimacy is a big thing for them, mentions of werewolf culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler, mentions of Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Roman Reigns/AJ Styles.</p><p>Post Brand Split, post-Summerslam 2016.</p><p>He wants to devour him in that moment; to kiss him, to take him, to mark him and let everyone know that *this is mine*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

Howl

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: slash, frottage, etc.

Pairing: Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler, mentions of Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Roman Reigns/AJ Styles.

Setting: Post Brand Split, post-Summerslam 2016.

Summary: He wants to devour him in that moment; to kiss him, to take him, to mark him and let everyone know that _this is mine_.

Part Eight of _Duality_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finds him alone in a locker room; not that he is surprised about it, however. For as much of charismatic person as he was, lately Ziggler had been in a zone he hadn't been in in years. It didn't exactly leave room for people to be able to easily talk to him.

For Corbin that meant absolutely nothing. Fire was fire and Ziggler couldn't keep him away even if he tried. He _had_ tried, that one time a short while ago, despite clinging to the taller man in obvious want and desire, nails digging down Corbin's back (and making the werewolf grit his teeth against the pleasure/pain that it brought.)

It...had been a long time. He knew he wasn't the easiest to get to know, but it wasn't something he could easily change. And for the most part? He didn't want to. People bothered him. Not due to his status as a werewolf (maybe in the _very_ beginning that was part of it, as all werewolves had control issues during their first Change, but that was long ago now and he could control that side of him now as easily as breathing, so it wasn't even something he thought of) but because people always showed why they were stupid, doing idiotic things.

He had never been fond of large groups of people (with wrestling it was different, they were around but they weren't _surrounding_ him, not like that. They were on the outside. And with wrestling he could focus on who he was facing or if he was talking. Wrestling was different and better than any other outlet he had before, whether that he football or boxing; he had tried so many different things to try and deal with people better, but although he was good at everything he had ever taken up, it wasn't until he became a professional wrestler that he finally thought _yes_. _This is what I've been needing_.)

The fact that he had been looking at Dolph Ziggler while thinking that? Surely just a coincidence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ziggler looks up, startled, as he approaches, as if not expecting anyone-or maybe just not expecting him.

"You." Ziggler snarls, his hair just starting to come out of the ponytail he had put it into, after his match with Styles. It had been a really good match, but he knew the fact that Ziggler had lost had stung the man greatly. Especially so, given the stakes of the match. "What do you want? Come to gloat? _He's the man everyone said he is._ "

He merely looks coolly at him, waiting.

And it comes.

Ziggler leaps up out of his chair, fire in his eyes, grabbing onto Corbin's vest.

_Yes. That's what I like to see._

He loved the fire he could bring out in Ziggler; always had. Perhaps that was why he had messed with him as much as he had. And even after, when they fought each other less and it had come to a stop, he had still looked at him, still waited for that time when Ziggler would look back at him and the fire would come.

" _Just say it, Corbin_." Ziggler hisses, hands still clinging to the taller man's vest. "You know you want to."

Corbin looks down at him and licks his lips. His eyes brighten when Ziggler's breath catches.

 _This_ was what Ziggler needed to always bring to everything. This fire, this passion. Even during Summerslam, despite his passionate promos on Smackdown before, it didn't feel like Ziggler brought everything he could. He was still holding _something_ back, his mind on something else.

"Why do you care what I have to say?" He responds back, calmly.

This only seems to enflame Ziggler further. He growls, pushing Corbin against the door, effectively closing it. Corbin lets him. If he wanted to stop him, he obviously could (but where would the fun in that be?)

"Why do _you_ keep bothering me, then?" Ziggler demands of him. Beads of sweat or perhaps the water that he from the shower he had obviously just taken before Corbin arrived fall down his face and he has the sudden strong desire to lick it off of him. Ziggler's voice lowers now. "Why did you-"

He waits, but Ziggler doesn't continue. Oh, was that a blush on his face? How cute. He finds himself smirking, inwardly loving the red suffusing the man's face.

"Why did I fuck you, you mean?"

Ziggler's eyes blaze once more, with a heat that he seemingly can't contain. A heat that Corbin wants to reach out and touch, even if it burns him.

"If you-if you hate me so much-" Ziggler trails off, face turning away from him.

Corbin uses a finger to tilt the man's chin up, forcing him to look up at him.

"Whoever said I hate you?"

Ziggler's gaze turns to one of confusion and his smirks widens. He takes that time of confusion to lean down and kiss him. Ziggler stiffens in obvious surprise. Despite the fact that they had slept together once before, kissing had never entered the equation. Kissing was...intimate. Despite what others thought. Those like Kevin had the right idea-knew what it meant to kiss or be kissed, especially by a certain someone. For Kevin that was Sami. And from what he could tell, for Styles that was Reigns and vice versa.

For a Wolf? Intimacy was an even deeper thing. Sex was freely given, if you desired someone, but the more intimate things, such as kissing? That was only for-

 _He_ stiffens now, pulling back from Ziggler. The other man looks at him in both desire and confusion.

He had...but that meant that he... He puts a hand over his face. He grits his teeth, snarling at the lack of self control and sucks in a breath, trying to calm himself. He was called the Lone Wolf and it had many connotations; it signified his desire to be a loner, to not rely or need anyone but also called to the fact that, as a werewolf, he was unusual in that he was alone. He had no pack, he had no other people whom he would or could rely on.

He was alone.

But-he pushes his hand away in a huff, looking back at Ziggler who was looking at him with something like curiosity now.

Maybe...

He swallows, unused to the influx of emotions within him, and reaches a hand forward to touch Ziggler's face. Ziggler freezes, eyes widening. He leans forward, hesitant now for the first time, a question in his eyes as he looks at the other man.

Ziggler swallows hard. "Yes." he whispers.

And he kisses him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stop. _Stop_." Ziggler pants.

"Mmm? But you don't seem to want me to stop?" Corbin says, all but purring against Ziggler's ear, hand wrapped around Ziggler's leaking cock, stroking it languidly. Ziggler all pressed up against the door, panting hotly into Corbin's ear, shirt thrown aside, his jeans unbuckled and opened up to him, was a delicious experience.

Ziggler shivers. Corbin licks down his ear, loving the moan he gets from it, the response that elicits from it.

"Tell me what you want." He says huskily.

Ziggler, in response, digs his nails further.

"I want-I want-" Ziggler closes his eyes, head back against the door. His hands wander down further to the front of Corbin's pants. Corbin raises a brow, before smirking.

"Ahh, I see." He says, amusement in his tone. "I can easily give that to you." He bites down gently on Ziggler's earlobe, feeling a thrill at the loud groan he hears in return.

He pulls back just enough so he can open his pants, holding back a groan of his own as he frees his erection from its constraints. He leans forward now, hands on either side of Ziggler's head, both of them groaning as Corbin starts to move, their cocks pushing against the others skin.

"Not-not enough." Ziggler finally says, looking up at Corbin, eyes fever bright. He wants to devour him in that moment; to kiss him, to take him, to mark him and let everyone know that _this is mine_.

It leaves him breathless; he had never felt that desire take him before, for anyone.

He looks down to pick up Ziggler, not hearing the intake of breath from Ziggler from the look on his face, a look that he doesn't realizes he gives him. Ahh, that was _much_ better. Now their cocks rub across one another and the friction is _delicious_. He is startled as Ziggler's arms come to wrap around him. Other than the time during their first time together when Ziggler's nails had ran down his body, the man had taken great pains not to touch Corbin, so to feel this closeness, this _intimacy_ was-

He groans, picking up the pace, pushing himself hard against the other man up against the door, unable to help himself. But from the soft sounds of pleasure that Ziggler makes, he seems to like it just fine. His hands are like vices on Ziggler's hips and he knows that there will be bruises there later. He presses up against him once, twice, and then-

"Dolph." He groans.

Dolph's eyes widen and seems just as surprised as Corbin as he comes, groaning against him, which only intensifies when Corbin follows him a few thrusts later, the pleasure a white hot fire in his eyes, howling out his own pleasure. They stay like that for a few moments, before Corbin finally lets Dolph down. He looks down to see the other wrestler looking at him with something like wonder in his eyes. He shivers when Dolph touches his face.

"Baron." Dolph whispers, looking at him, as if seeing him for the very first time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
